brooklyn_nineninefandomcom_de-20200213-history
Terry Jeffords
Terrance Vincent "Terry" Jeffords ist der Sergeant Persönlichkeit Terry ist fürsorglich, beschützt die Truppe und ist fleißig. Er hat die Angewohnheit, sich auf die dritte Person zu beziehen. Als er Zwillingstöchter hatte, flippte er aus und hatte Angst, sich zu verletzen, aber bald genug zeigte er sich als harter, heldenhafter, furchterregender Mann, der alles tun würde, um seine Truppe zu schützen. Er beschuldigte furchtlos einen bewaffneten Verbrecher, zweimal Captain Holts Leben gerettet zu haben, und als Jake, Charles und Gina mit einbrechenden Terroristen in einem Geschäft gefangen waren, widersetzte sich Terry den Anweisungen, um ihre Gefährdung zu verhindern - er widersetzte sich offen Detective Pembroke um ihn daran zu hindern, seine Freunde zu gefährden. Holt sieht in Terry das Potenzial, ein Kapitän zu sein, und erkennt ihn als einen großartigen Anführer und eine mitfühlende Person an. Terry ist ein guter Polizist und ein ernster Mensch, aber er ist auch extrem geschmeidig und jeder in seinem Revier mag ihn wirklich - er ist für einige Detectives fast so eine Vaterfigur wie Holt. Terry nutzt oft die Gelegenheit, einen Detektiv in einer persönlichen Situation zu trösten oder ihm auf andere Weise zu helfen, auch wenn er solche Situationen aus persönlichen Erfahrungen nicht versteht: Er tröstete Rosa nach dem Abgang von Adrian Pimento und trank mit Jake, als er das merkte Bei der Lösung des unlösbaren Falls ging es darum, dass er über Amy hinwegkam. 3 4 Er zeigt erstaunliche Toleranz gegenüber seinen Detektivkollegen: Er kann mit einer wütenden Rosa, einem verzweifelten Charles, zu vernünftigen Bedingungen sprechen und muss sich wiederholt mit dem inkompetenten Hitchcock und Scully herumschlagen. Terry ist zu einem wilden Temperament fähig, fast so wütend wie Rosas (was wirklich etwas sagt). Er reagiert wütend, als Jake versucht, ihn von seinem ersten Fall auf dem Feld auszuschließen, wenn der Geier das Leben seiner Kollegen während einer Geiselsituation missachtet und wenn er von einigen Menschen als fett empfunden wird. Er kann unglaubliche Heldentaten vollbringen, wenn er zornig ist, z. B. ein dickes Buch mit beiden Händen in zwei Hälften zerreißen, eine Tür so fest zuschlagen, dass das Fenster und das Innere des Raumes vollständig auseinanderfallen und sogar das hintere Ende anheben ein Auto längere Zeit mit beiden Händen vom Boden abheben. Terry war der Meisterschütze des Reviers. Biografie Er spielte Linebacker in Syracuse. Terry verbrachte ein Jahr im Ausland in Tokio in seinem Juniorjahr am College, wo er Chiaki kurz traf, der ihm das Herz brach. Er hatte eine Sucht nach Essen, die wirklich schlimm wurde, bis zu dem Punkt, an dem er ein Restaurantfenster zerbrochen hatte, weil sie um 6:00 Uhr geschlossen waren. Er überwand es, indem er sein System jedes Mal neu startete (indem er seinen Kopf in Eiswasser steckte), wenn er ein Verlangen nach Essen verspürte. Bevor er zum 99. Bezirk kam, war er Detektiv im 65. Bezirk. 2 Und vor den Ereignissen der Show arbeitete er im 18. Bezirk mit Captain Holt, einer fetten Version von sich, die als "Terry Titties" bezeichnet wurde Staffel 1 folgt... Staffel 2 folgt... Staffel 3 folgt... Staffel 4 folgt... Staffel 5 folgt... Staffel 6 folgt... Aussehen Terry is usually seen at his desk in a normal shirt, usually with a tie and suspenders. He is 6',3", and is 240 pounds. He is very muscular as he likes to work out whenever he can. Charles describes him as looking like 8 circles with suspenders. During Chocolate Milk, Terry wants to have a vasectomy however he is prevented from doing so by his massive stature; the doctor didn't have enough anaesthesia for a man of his size. Beziehungen Trivia *Terry ist ein begabter Zeichner. **Er zeichnete ein Kinderbuch für seine Töchter. **So sprang er als Phantombildzeichner ein und hilft Amy einen Taschendieb zu fassen. *He likes foreign films, such as "Breathless" which he considers to be Francois Truffaut's film since he is the writer. He gets in a debate with a man at Captain Holt's party who believes it to be Jean-Luc Godard's film. *Die meiste Zeit spricht Terry von sich selbst in der 3. Person → "Terry liebt Jogurt", "Erholungs-Terry ist von niemanden der Boss. Sind die Pantoffel gefüllt, ist Terry gechillt." *Terrys Lieblingsjogurt-Sorte war Mango. Jetzt wird er nicht mehr produziert. *Terry bezeichnet sich, trotz strenger Diät, als "stärker als je zuvor". Zum Beweis hebt er ein Auto an. *Terry liebt Kreplach. *Terry ist Linkshänder. *Terry war in der Vergangenheit übergewichtig. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Staffel 1 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 2 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 3 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 4 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 5 (Charakter) Kategorie:Staffel 6 (Charakter) Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Stub Kategorie:Hauptcharakter